


Late is better than never

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [13]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 但偶爾，偶爾，古雷也會在與加洛深吻的前一刻，自己摘下眼鏡。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	Late is better than never

古雷大約五十歲左右的時候，眼睛開始有點老花，也因為如此，他開始在需要看小東西時戴上老花眼鏡，他的眼鏡是無邊框鏡片配上金色邊架，細細的，沒有其他圖騰。  
他會習慣坐在家裡窗戶旁的單人布質沙發上看書，被透過玻璃窗的和煦陽光照著，窗框的陰影落在他的手背上，在安靜而溫暖的午後，有時候，他看著看著就會一不小心睡著。  
偶爾提早從滅火隊下班回家的加洛，在發現古雷又在沙發上睡著後，就會躡手躡腳走到對方身旁，小心翼翼地摘下對方臉上的眼鏡，輕輕放到沙發旁的小茶几上，加洛總會這樣無聲地端詳著古雷的臉龐，用目光描摹著對方臉上的細紋，或是光線折射留下的影子，把那些關於這個人的細節，印在腦海中。  
有時加洛會用指尖沿著古雷的輪廓緩緩描繪，再悄悄地低下頭，在對方的唇上留個吻，有的時候古雷會因爲他的舉動而醒來，睡眼惺忪地任由加洛親吻，放任他帶著濃烈情感的愛撫；有時候古雷不會醒來，但當他貼在對方的唇上，聽著沈睡中的緩慢呼吸，在古雷隨時可能清醒的短暫時間裡，反而讓加洛有種自己是偷吃糖的孩子一般的錯覺。  
絕大多數的時候，都是加洛向古雷索吻時，不論是醒著的時候，或是睡著的時候，也因為擔心弄壞對方的眼鏡，他總是主動把古雷的眼鏡從臉上摘下來，擺到安全的位置，才繼續未完的吻。  
但偶爾，偶爾，古雷也會在與加洛深吻的前一刻，自己摘下眼鏡——就像是主動將那層壓抑情感、偽裝理性的面具摘下一樣。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概對古雷來說摘下眼鏡就像是一種摘下面具與理智的意義存在吧，有種把自己壓抑的感情毫無保留裸露在外的赤裸感。


End file.
